Only for use in America!
by Jupiter Blossem
Summary: Imaku goes to start his Pokemon journey, but all is not as it seems...! Please R&R!
1. Chapter the First

Only for Use in America!!  
  
By Sailor Meowth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon at all.sadly. *Sobs* But I do own Imaku, who I made up about ten minutes ago! *Squeezes Imaku*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Well, normally I wouldn't write a fanfic on a Pokemon journey, but I really wanted to do this!! This is loosely based on my adventures with my Pokemon Gold cartridge. It says on the box "only for use in the USA" and I live in England and own an English Gameboy. *sighs* Therefore, it is messed up.VERY messed up. Lot's of things are spelt wrong, people don't make sense and Team Rocket swore at me!!! .! Please review this or email questions, comments, complaints or suggestions here! Jupiter_Blossem@hotmail.com And yes, I wrote every little detail and conversation from the game down because I lead a sad, lonely life.*cries*  
  
* * * Imaku lay sprawled out, asleep on his bed. It was only 7:30 and no one was expected to wake at such a ridiculous time. Nevertheless, he did. How, will probably never be confirmed. He got blearily out of bed and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. He knew he had to be excited about something, but his brain was working sluggishly so the answer crawled into his mind after about 10 minutes of brainless staring. Of course! Today, he could FINALLY start his Pokemon journey. Any normal kid would have started when they were ten, but, as usual, his mother had kept forgetting to sign him up, and he couldn't start unless he had parental permission. So, two years later, his mother had finally remembered and he could get on his way.  
After hurriedly dressing, Imaku jumped down the stairs and was met by his mother.  
"Hi, Mum!" he greeted her, praying that she would have remembered.  
"Good morning, child," she answered, smiling. She'd given up on remembering his name, instead referring to him as child, boy or sometimes even girl. "What are you doing and what day is it?"  
Imaku rolled his eyes. "Going and Thursday."  
"Of course! Your Pokemon journey! Your gear is in the fridge. Bye, child and don't forget to call me!!"  
  
* * * As Imaku stepped out into the blinding sunlight, a neighbor greeted him.  
"Hi! Imaku! I love Pokemon too!" Imaku, used to this insanity, just waved and ran to Yujing's lab. That was one of the many weird things about Professor Yu; he seemed to have three names. The girl nearby called him Utsugi; the sign said Yujing and everybody else called him Professor Yu. Imaku didn't think about it much. With much caution, he opened the door to the lab and entered.  
"Hello, Imaku and welcome to my lab!" shouted Professor Yu as he jumped out of the shadows accompanied by many different backgrounds. Imaku groaned. He hated Professor Yu. He was always using backgrounds. Professor Yu turned round to face Imaku, and stated, "Today you are going to become a Pokemon trainer, like many people before you. A famous trainer's Ash the first train ever capture every Pokemon." Imaku raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Ash was a dimwit who never achieved anything but annoy people, but Professor Yu doted on him. Another reason to add to the hate list. Professor Yu carried on oblivious to Imaku's glare. "You can chose one of the Pokemon on the table to keep!"  
Imaku already knew which one he wanted but he decided to keep the professor waiting. Eventually he picked up a pokeball.  
"Do you want Hinoa?" asked Professor Yu. Imaku nodded. He liked fire Pokemon. They represented his hot temper. "Yes, that's a good chice! What will you call him?" Imaku already knew but again, he purposely hesitated.  
"Blaze," he replied. Yu smiled.  
"With this Pokemon, you can fight the wild Pokemon." He turned and indicated a large contraption in the corner. "Your heal you there! Now you must go and get a Pokédex from Oak." Imaku gladly turned and hurried out only to be stopped by Yu's poor, abused assistant.  
"Imaku! I want to give you this!" he whispered, handing Imaku a vial of potion. ".Heal your Pokemon by 20 HP. Bye!  
"Thank you, and don't worry. One day you'll get out of here!" The assistant nodded sadly as Imaku left.  
* * *  
  
"Rute 29," Imaku read out loud. "Odd, they spelt it wrong." He shrugged and started to walk across the field, ignoring the shouts of "You make the Pokemon scared!" Suddenly, without warning, it went dark. That wasn't anything to worry about though. What was, was that as soon as he stepped into the long grass, a wild Hoo- (Hoothoot) appeared. Imaku took out the Pokeball that contained Blaze. This would be his first real Pokemon battle and he wanted it to be his most memorable. Feeling the ball in his hand gave him such adrenaline. He threw it shouting, "Go Blaze." The red and white ball went sailing through the air, glinting in the moonlight and clonked the Hoo- hard on the head. "Oops."squeaked Imaku, watching for any signs of life from the owl like Pokemon. "Err." It didn't move, so Imaku carefully stepped over the body, retrieved his Pokeball and ran. He didn't stop until he was out of the long grass; where he sat to catch his breathe. Well, he got his wish. That would certainly be a memorable battle. Imaku sighed. He heard footsteps and looked up, to see a boy standing in front of him. "Hi! Did you know you can equip Pokemon with items?" he asked "Yes" "Really?" "Yes" "Really really?" "YES!!" The boy stared at him for a while until walking of to find someone else to bug. Imaku simmered for a second and strode through another patch of long grass, only to be met with another Hoo-. Imaku took out Blaze's Pokeball and opened it slowly. After giving a sigh of relief, he proceeded to tackle it into extinction. "Now, where do I go now?" Imaku looked in his bag and realized his mother had forgotten to include a map. He growled. This meant he had to ask for directions and people can be so annoying when it comes to directions. He approached a large man standing next to a building. "Excuse me, sir-" he started "I haven't caught any Pokemon." the man replied and wandered away. Imaku glared at his back, and decided he'd have to be well and truly lost before he asked for directions again. Starting forward, he entered yet another patch of grass and encountered yet another Hoo-. After defeating that one and rejoicing over Blaze's newly acquired skill, acid (before discovering it's an absolutely useless attack), he reached Yoshin City.  
* * *  
  
"I have been Pokemon trainer long. Shall I around?" Came a quivering voice from his side. Imaku jumped, finding a withered old man at his elbow. "What? Er, yes.huh?" Before he knew it, the old man grasped his wrist and started dragging him around the city. He stopped at a largish building. "This is Pokemon center. Here you can he your Pokemon and trde friends!" "Trade friends? That could be useful." commented Imaku before being dragged on again. He stopped a shop. "This is a Pokemon Mart where you can." Can what? Thought Imaku as he was dragged further. "This is route 30 lead north!" The old man walked to a stretch of water. "This is the.you need surf!" He rushed on and stopped outside a house, letting go of Imaku. Imaku rubbed his wrist, glaring at the man. "Well I line nouse," gabbled the old man. "What?!" "Got Imaku map!" "How d'ya know my-" "You can have this use it with yo Poke Gear to know where you." The old man then left him with a microchip and complete confusion. Imaku looked at the chip, and then inserted it into his Poke Gear. He discovered a map. "Yes!" he shouted, while people stared at him. "Er."  
  
* * *  
  
After visiting the Pokemon center, and being bombarded with useless advice, Imaku decided to get a room for the night. It was the nice thing about this world; you could just wander in and out of people's homes whenever you felt like it. He picked a pretty little house beside the lake and entered. A little kid came running up to him. "My doddy loves Pokemon too!" he told Imaku. "Your what?" A man with beard came up behind him. "Did yo know that you can raise Pokemon by making it figh?" "Yes." The man blinked at him. "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!" Imaku ran. He ran all the way up route 30 until he came across another Hoo-. "If I see another one of these I swear I will scream!" he shrieked and then showed it the power of his recently healed Hinoa (Cyndiquil). After reading another wrongly spelt sign, he stepped on something feathery. "Hoo!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Wearily, Imaku stumbled up to Professor Oak's door. Thankfully, he had not met anymore Hoo-'s to lose his voice over, just a Ratt (Rattata) and an Itom (Spinorak). "Hail Imaku!" rumbled a deep voice. A man in a hat beckoned. "Come closer! I am give you something!" The hat man put a large egg into Imaku's hands. It was quite heavy and he almost dropped it. "We have discovered the egg. But it has to be researched by Professor Yujin would ask you to talk it there!" "Um, okay." said Imaku, warily. He wasn't quite sure what the man had said, but something about Professor Yu becoming Professor Yujin. Professor Oak came over and held out his hand to Imaku. Imaku juggled with the egg and shook it. "Hello Imaku! I'm Professor Oak. How is the Pokemon you get from Professor Yujin?" "He's fine and growing fast!" replied Imaku, his blue eyes smiling up at Professor Oak. At least this man didn't speak nonsense. "Well, it seems to like you lot. You must be talented as a Pokemon trainer!" Wow, this guy is amazing! Thought Imaku. He hasn't even seen Blaze! Professor Oak started talking again. "It you have finding call me and tell me the nero change fulfill the invent of Pokemon's histo please you then go OAKe lab back! Thank you!" Imaku tried to sort this out in his mind but it still didn't make sense. He took the Pokédex from Oak, marveling at how shiny it was. "All kinds of Pokemon. Make better DEX! Pay attentio to you Kogane you must listhen. ridorImaku help!" Professor Oak was saying before he rushed out of the door. The hatman turned to him and took Blaze's Pokeball from him. "Your Pokemon looks tired. Let me heal it!" Everything went black and Imaku found him self outside the lab thoroughly confused again. "Goodbye!" said the hatman and he slammed the door. Imaku checked he still had Blaze before sighing. "That was.odd." He said. His phone rang. It was Prof. Yu. Imaku considered turning it off but did decide to answer it, eventually. "Hello! Imaku! Harry please back to lab something wrong has happen!" Prof. Yu hung up before Imaku answered. He groaned. Now he'd have to go all the way back to Wakaba! He considered not going, but a tree said, "Coffee!" and he changed his mind.  
  
* * * As he walk back through Route 29, and boy with long red hair crashed into Imaku. "Hey! Get out of my way!" shouted the boy. Imaku flared up. How dare he?! Imaku purposely blocked the pathway. "I see, so you don't wanna move! Huh, well, let's fight then! Come on, I'll take you on!!" Imaku smirked. This should be fun! He took out his Pokeball. "Go Blaze!" he shouted. The boy also chucked his Pokeball. "Go Wani!" A crocodile like Pokemon materialized, and feebly roared at Blaze. This should be easy, Imaku thought. That Wani was at least two levels under Blaze. "Blaze, use tackl!" Blaze threw his tiny body into Wani, causing it to stumble backwards. "Rrrgh! Wani, use Leep Stu!" Nothing happened so Imaku ordered Blaze to use tackl again. "What?! Wani, use Hit stu and this time do it properly!!" Wani slashed at Blaze, but Blaze dodged and tackled it , sending it flying into defeat. "Argh! I lost." "Yes!" shouted Imaku, hugging Blaze. The red-haired boy threw a few hundred yen at Imaku. "So you won, I don't care!" he said as he pushed Imaku out of the way and ran off. Imaku just retaliated by pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue. Blaze, who was in his arms, looked from Imaku to the running boy and back again. He then imitated his trainer. "Quil!" he squeaked triumphantly. Imaku smiled at him and noticed the coins at his feet. "I get money for winning? Cool!" He picked then up, turned round and bumped into a Hoo-. "DIE HOO-!!" Kicking it out the way, he fled before he could meet any more.  
* * *  
  
Pushing open the door of Professor Yu (jin)'s Lab of Pure Hell, the first thing he noticed was a tall policeman. Imaku brightened. At last, someone was arresting the sadist! The policeman turned around and addressed Imaku. "Yujin.It's said that study house Pokemon be stolen!" Alas, Imaku was wrong. It was just a robbery. "He's long red hair boy seen?" Imaku nodded, remembering the boy he had trashed. "What's they name?" Imaku thought and decided. "Red?" he asked. "I know!" answered the policeman. "We'll be first he thank you!" He ran out of the lab before Prof. Yu could offer him anymore vile tea. Not at all concerned with the stolen Pokemon's welfare, Prof. Yu excitedly asked, "Have you brought the egg? You have? Imaku's great! Let me look at it." Imaku retrieved the egg from his backpack and watched as Yu ran to one side of the room and back again. "Wow! That's a strange look egg! Hmm.." "I don't think so!" said Imaku. "I think it looks quite nor-" "Please give me Pokédex!" Yu interrupted. "Imaku ready? Prof. Oak is strange man, very strange.Imaku! You can capture the champion, too challenge to battle for Gym? Guqao city is the neares. Imaku great! No go on wit journey! Keep in touch?" Not likely, thought Imaku. As left, Yu's assistant gave him some Pokéballs. Before leaving, Imaku whispered words of encouragement to Yu's poor, abused assistant. Starting on Route 29 for the third time that night, Imaku said to Blaze. "On to Kikyou City! Shall we get started?" "Quil!" Blaze squeaked, and they started on the path, little knowing that this was gong to one odd and rather annoying adventure.  
  
* * * Sailor Meowth-Hope you like! Please review, PLEASE! And stay tuned for Chapter Two! 


	2. Chapter the Second

02/05/2005 13:41

Only for Use in America Chapter 2 

Imaku wanted to sleep. It was somewhere in the early hours of the morning, and now he wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, Professor Yu had given him a nice cup of coffee before he left Wakabe for the second time, and he couldn't close his eyes…not even to blink.

So far, on his journey to Kikyou, he had caught a Hoo- (just for the fun of it) called Jo, an Itom (Spinerak) called Sam and had battled various trainers, a few of which he had befriended in his caffeine induced hyperactive state.

And now, as he stumbled into Kikyou, the caffeine gave out on him and he collapsed face down in the dirt.

When Imaku finally emerged from his exhaustion, he discovered that it was still nighttime, despite the fact that his watch told him that he had slept for a good couple of hours. He frowned at it and put it against his ear. He could not detect a ticking so he frowned at it again. Then realization dawned on him…. he owned a digital watch. He slapped his forehead and made for the Pokemon centre.

"You can carry six Pokemon at a time. The rest have to be stored on the PC."

"I know!"

"This's the PC! You can use it to Store things and rate you 88DEX!"

"What the…?"

Imaku was once again being bombarded with either useless advice or stuff that simply didn't make sense. He was starting to lose his temper.

"You can store Pokemon in the computer," said a boy from behind him.

"I KNOW!" screamed Imaku and, whirling round, whacked the boy hard on the nose. Everyone in the entire building stared at him in shock. This was not meant to be a violent game (if you don't count beating cute l'il creatures into a bloody pulp). Imaku quickly cooled off.

"Oh-I-er…" but before he could apologise, Nurse Joy was roughly pushing him out of the door. "But, but…" It was no use. Nurse Joy shook her head and shut the door in his face.

Imaku scowled. This was the worst thing that could have happened! She'd probably tell all her clones and he'd never see the inside of a Pokemon Centre again. Well, not alive. He growled and stomped off to find a PokeMart.

As Imaku entered the shop, his mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" he said cautiously, because he wasn't quite sure who LEG BONZE was. Professor Yu could have changed his name again, for all he knew.

"Imaku good nigh! Leg good a bit? Pokemon good? I Ratt. VIMfiush! Dull!" There was a long silence and Imaku felt as if he should say something.

"Er-"

"Ratt!" The long silence followed again, then, "Good bye!"

Imaku was horrified. He had given his number to a complete psycho. He stood on the spot for a little while.

A little while longer…

Even longer….

Then he realised nothing was happening. So, he rang the author.

On the phone

Imaku: Emily-sama! Nothing happening! What's wrong?

Emily/SailorMeowth/JupiterBlossem: I wrote down the notes for this in several different notebooks and can't find which one HAS THE NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Imaku: tuts Well, that's what you get for having an obsession with notebooks! Quickly gets off the phone before she can shout at him, or even worse, starts raving on about the wonders of paper things which would eventually lead onto to her crippling obsession with used envelopes

Alas, the author of this could not find the notebook, however hard she tried. So, after little deliberation, she decided to fast forward onto the next chapter and town. Imaku won the badge after losing once and got thoroughly confused by the language. The End. Chapter 3 will arrive shortly! ;!


End file.
